pecola_cartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pecola (series)
Pecola'' (ペコラ)' is a CGI anime series which stars cube-shaped anthropomorphic animals in a place called Cube Town. It is based on a series of children's picture books by Naomi Iwata. It was produced by Milky Cartoon. It uses the same graphic style as another series created by Iwata: ''Gregory Horror Show and Midnight Horror School. History Pecola was first created in 1996, created by Naomi Iwata. There is not much information about the origin, but Paper Pecola, a digital picture-book software game that was released on the same year. The merchandises were existed in 1998, they were produced bunch of items like a keychain, plushies, etc. Some of them were licensed with toy companies such as Iwaya Corporation and SEGA Toys. In 1998, Pecola was broadcasted by Fuji TV with short episodes in TV program show, P-Kies (ポンキッキーズ). http://ascii.jp/elem/000/000/314/314721/index.html A SEGA Pico game, Pecola no Daibouken Maboroshi no Aisukurīmu wo Sagase! was released on the same year. A television series of the same name was first aired on Teletoon in Canada from September 3, 2001 to September 18, 2002. In Japan, Pecola was aired on TV Tokyo at 9:00am to 9:30am on Sundays from October 6, 2002 to March 30, 2003. Pecola was aired on Cartoon Network in the United States in 2003. https://www.awn.com/news/cartoon-network-adds-2-cgi-series-weekday-mornings Since 2007, Pecola airs on Qubo in the United States. Story '''''The description from Qubo website: In the quiet village of Cube Town, life is pretty square-mainly because all of the residents are shaped that way! But the peace is often disturbed by a curious young penugin named Pecola, whose search for adventure usually ends up in chaos. But the citizens of Cube Town always find it in their hearts to forgive Pecola. After all, without him, life in Cube Town wouldn't be nearly as exciting. Characters Pecola (ペコラ) :Voiced by: Mayumi Asano (Japanese); Austin DiIulio (English) :A penguin who brings excitement to the otherwise dull and boring town. Unlike his fellow penguins, Pecola cannot swim. His catchphrases include "Flapping Flippers!" and "Let's Get Hopping!" Pecola has a special love of pudding and a reputation for pulling pranks. Coco (ココ) :Voiced by: Naoko Takano (Japanese); Stephanie Beard (English) :Another penguin. She is more down to earth than Pecola, and is sometimes frustrated by his antics. She loves to sing; unfortunately, she is terrible at it. Chewy (リトルチュー, Little Chu) :Voiced by: Mayumi Yanagisawa (Japanese); Miriam McDonald (English) :A mouse who is the grandson of the great inventor Dr. Chu, and a budding inventor in his own right. He is Pecola's best friend and often reluctant ally in various escapades. He often complains of having a funny feeling in his stomach just before things get out of hand. Rudy (ツネキチ, Tsunekichi) :Voiced by: Chika Sakamoto (Japanese); Jake Goldsbie (English) :Pecola's fox friend whose catchphrases are "I knew that" and "I was going to say/ask that". He is prone to bragging and showing off his latest toys, not sharing and declaring he is the best at whatever activity he is engaged in. Steamer (スチム, Stim) :Voiced by: Yurika Hino (Japanese); Sharron Matthews (English) :A cat train mechanic and engineer. Chewy, Pecola, and Rudy are smitten with her, which is the cause of tensions and arguments among the three. Her train, The Cactus, is intended eventually to provide a direct link with Cubic City via a tunnel being constructed under the Rookery Mountains. Robbie (ラビ, Rabi) :Voiced by: Romi Park (Japanese); Michael Cera (English) :A nervous Rabbit who likes video games. Robo-Pecola (ロボペコラ) :Voiced by: Mayumi Asano (Japanese); Austin DiIulio (English) :A robot version of Pecola who was built by Dr. Chu to teach Pecola better manners as revealed in his debut in . Though his various glitches lead him to cause more trouble than the real Pecola. Dr. Chu (ドクターチュー) :Voiced by: Mitsuo Senda (Japanese); Neil Crone (English) :A mouse who is Little Chu's grandfather. He is Cube Town's greatest inventor and he often invents gadgets that help others on the island. His inventions are often used by Pecola and Chewy in their adventures. He is also friends with Pecola's grandfather, Pecolias. He owns two vehicles one is a submarine and also an airplane called the Mad Mouse which sits on top his laboratory. Aunty Yorkshire (ヨークシャおばさん) :Voiced by: Miyuki Ichijou (Japanese); Jill Frappier (English) :A pig who does the laundry for the town and is often one of the few adults tolerant of Pecola's shenanigans. Whenever Pecolius is away she's the one to often babysit Pecola. She also has a son who lives in Cubic City and often says Pecola reminds her of him. Mr. Saruyama (サル山さん) :Voiced by: Ryūsei Nakao (Japanese); Stephen Ouimette (English) :A monkey who runs a fruit stand in town. He is often the target of Pecola's pranks, often leading to his melons falling over, which is a running gag in the show. He also runs the town's newspaper, the "Town Crier". Pecolius (ペコリウス) :Voiced by: Umeji Sasaki (Japanese); Chris Wiggins (English) :A penguin. Pecola's grandfather who bears a resemblance to Indiana Jones because of his adventures in the name of science and archeology. He appreciates Pecola's unique personality, but at times reminds him to stay out of trouble. Officer Kumada (クマダ巡査) :Voiced by: Kōsei Hirota (Japanese); Len Carlson (English) :A bear. He helps keep the Cube Town safe with his various rules and observations. Professor Hornbender (カミクッタ博士, Dr. Kamikutta) :Voiced by: Kōichi Kitamura (Japanese); William Colgate (English) :An old goat astrologist who lives and works at the observatory. His greatest dream is the discovery of new planets, constellations, and aliens. Along with getting a shooting star named after him. Mr. and Mrs. Bernard (バナードさん, Banard) (バナードの奥さん, Banard's Wife) :(Mr. Bernard) Voiced by: Dai Matsumoto (Japanese); Howard Jerome (English) :(Mrs. Bernard) Voiced by: Romi Park (Japanese); Marla Lukofsky (English) :Two beagles. They run the town's bakery, though Mr. Bernard often falls asleep on the job and is credited by others for his wife's work. Mayor Papazoni (パパゾーニ市長) :Voiced by: Yuu Shimaka (Japanese); Keith Hampshire (English) :An elephant. The mayor who makes long and boring speeches. Papazoni travels in a helicopter that he pilots himself. He hides in secret tunnels under the city and at a Mayoral Retreat to work on his speeches, undisturbed by residents and their questions. Constantly refers to the citizens of Cube Town as "voters". Gazelle (ガゼルさん) :Voiced by: Kenyu Horiuchi (Japanese); Donald Burda (English) :A vain gazelle; Hillary's boyfriend. He dreams of being a modern artist. He owns a convertible that he lovingly maintains and often drives about in Cube Town. He also owns a jet ski. Hillary (スラリーさん, Srally) :Voiced by: Sakiko Uran (Japanese); Tracey Hoyt (English) :A giraffe; Gazelle's girlfriend. She owns Cube Town Art Museum and is very fashionable. Rory (ガオさん, Gao) :Voiced by: Mitsuaki Hoshino (Japanese); George Buza (English) :A lion who is Cube Town's postman. He is determined and dedicated to his job, he has never missed a day of work which won him the postman of the year award in , though he did get sick in during one episode it was revealed when he was younger he wasn't as good at delivering the mail, but learned from his mistakes and created rules to help him with his job. Miss Lucky (ミスラッキー) :Voiced by: Mayumi Yanagisawsa (Japanese); Julie Lemieux (English) :A blue cat who reports for Cube Town News. Bongo (ボンゴさん) :Voiced by: Dai Matsumoto (Japanese); Peter Oldring (English) :A very strong and athletic gorilla who is kind, but is often clumsy as either bumps into something or breaks something though apologizes for it with a trademark "Sorry". Cori (コリ) :Voiced by: Miyu Matsuki (Japanese); Sunday Muse (English) :A squirrel that runs Cori's Cafe as chef and waitperson. Jabatt and Bashatt (ジャバット & バシャット) :(Jabatt) Voiced by: Takeshi Kusao (Japanese); Scott McCord (English) :(Bashatt) Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese); Richard Binsley (English) :Two tortoises. They are Cube Town's firemen, although there are never fires in Cube Town. Despite this, they often help out around town, and they often provide comic relief when they bump into each other. Mr. Puggalski (パグさん, Pug) :Voiced by: Shirō Saitō (Japanese); Avery Saltzman (English) :A pug who owns a grocery store. Mr. Lonely (ロンリーさん) :Voiced by: Akio Kato (Japanese); Adrian Truss (English) :A wolf. He is a poet who is usually found writing and reciting sad poetry. Golagola (ゴラゴラ) :Voiced by: None :A friendly sea creature who saved Pecola from drowning. At first, the town feared him, but they came to accept him. Al Agator (アリゲタオ, Alligetao) :Voiced by: Keith Knight (English) :A mysterious alligator. He is seen sneaking around Cube Town, taking pictures. Brock the Block (ブロック・ザ・ブロック) :A badger who is a reporter in Cubic City who hosts and interviewed the show "Big City Life" where he interviews successful people in Cubic City. He only appeared in one episode, Miss Lucky's Bloopers. Power Chum :A gorilla superhero on TV that is Pecola's favorite. He looks like Bongo except wearing red superhero tights, and jetpack. He can fly and has super strength. He inspired Pecola become Power Pecola. He only appeared in one episode, Power Pecola. List of episodes Theme songs 'English' *'Opening Theme: "All the World is Square"' **Song - Martin Kucaj / Lyrics - Arlene Bishop and Blair Packham *'Ending Theme: "All the World is Square (instrumental)"' **Song - Martin Kucaj 'Japanese' *'Opening Theme 1: "usual girl"' **Song - Baby.M / Songwriter - Tadano Rinaji / Arrangement - Murayama Shinichiro *'Opening Theme 2: "Necklace of Love" (愛の首飾り)' **Song - The NaB's / Lyrics - Yamazaki Hikari / Composition - M. Rie / Arrangement - Yoshino Fujimaru *'Ending Theme: "Blue Experience" (青い経験)' **Song - The NaB's / Lyrics - Yamazaki Hikari / Composition - M. Rie / Arrangement - Yoshino Fujimaru Galleries For this subject's image gallery, see Pecola/Gallery Videos 'Theme songs' Pecola Intro|Opening Theme (English) Pecola Japanese Opening ペコラ OP|Opening Theme 1 (Japanese) Pecola Japanese Ending ペコラ ED|Ending Theme (Japanese) 'Miscellaneous' Pecola 'Paper-Crafting' Eyecatch Pecola Japanese DVD TVCM References Category:Pecola